hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Kite mainpic.png|Kite's appearance on the 2011 version Kite design.jpg|Kite's 2011 anime adaptation design ChimeraKiteDesign.jpg|Kite as a Chimera Ant |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Kite in Departure! -second version-.png|Kite with his scythe Kite in fourth opening.png|Kite in fourth opening |-|Video Games= HxH Battle Collection Card (1161).jpg Kite card 1.jpg Kite card 2.jpg Kite card 03.png Kite card 04.png Kite (CA) card 01 R.jpg Kite (CA) card 01 R+.jpg Kite card 3.jpg Kite card 4.jpg Kite card 5.jpg Kite card 6.jpg Kite card 7.jpg Kite Card 16.jpg Kite Card 17 SR+.jpg 00000846.jpg 00000846 (1).jpg 45 xKite05.jpg 88 xKite08.jpg Kite_Card_126.jpg Kite_Card_126+.jpg H x H Cards- (4).png Card7656.jpg Card 763.jpg Kite Card 127.jpg Kite Card 127+.jpg Chimera Ant- (2).jpeg Chimera Ant- (1).jpeg HxH Battle Collection Card (95).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (353).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (513).png HxH Battle Collection Card (990).jpg Kite card 8.jpg Kite card 9.jpg Kite card 10.jpg Kite card 11.jpg Kite card 12.jpg Kite card 13.jpg Kite card 14.jpg Kite card 15.jpg 00000715 (1).jpg 00000715.jpg 00000962.jpg Kite_Card_123.jpg 41 xKite21.jpg 42 xKite22.jpg 43 xKite23.jpg 44 xKite24.jpg Kite_-_2014_Halloween_ver_Card.png 54 xKite.jpg HxH Card (7).png Kite_Card_122.jpg 00001647.png kite tanabata ver2.jpg Kite (1).png Kite (2).png Kite (4).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1421).jpg Kite - New Year ver - Kira Card.png Kite_-_New_Year_ver_kira.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (2).png Gon and Kite - Summer Festival 2015 ver Card+.png kite card 01.png Little Kite - Halloween Ver.jpg kite card 02.png Kite - Pirate ver card.jpg Kite - Pirate ver card+.jpg HxH --Cards (9).jpeg kite.gif Kite card121.jpg Kite Card121+.jpg 00001422.jpg 00001422 (1).jpg Kite - 3rd Anniversary ver Card.png Kite_-_3rd_Anniversary_ver_card_.jpg Kite_-_3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Kite Card 120.jpg Kite Card 120+.jpg Kite Card 120 Kira.jpg Kite Card 121.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (842).png Kite_Card_124.jpg Kite card 05.png Kite_Card_125.jpg Kite Card 125+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (98).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (521).png HxH Battle Collection Card (600).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(648).png HxH Battle Collection Card (652).png HxH Battle Collection Card (802).png HxH Battle Collection Card (845).png HxH Battle Collection Card (846).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1228).jpg 01 xKite27.jpg 02 xKite28.jpg Kite LR Kira Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png Kite LR Card (2).png Kite LR+ Card (2).png HxH Battle Collection Card (533).png HxH Battle Collection Card (739).png HxH Battle Collection Card (773).png HxH Battle Collection Card (774).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1316).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1103).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1106).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1163).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1487).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1162).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1275).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1276).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1272).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1333).jpg HxH BC (10).png kite festival chibi.png Kite (6).png Kite (7).png Kite (8).png Kite (9).png Kite (10).png Kite (11).png Kite (12).png Kite (13).png Kite (14).png Kite (15).png Kite (16).png Kite (17).png Kite (18).png Kite (20).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (5).png Young Kite Halloween Chibi.png Kite - Pirate ver chibi.png Kite - 3rd Anniversary ver chibi.png Chimera Ant- (24).png 12011538(13).png Kite chimera ant chibi 01.png Kite_LR_Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (76).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(89).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (123).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (193).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (192).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (194).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (210).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (244).png |-|Other Media= Chimera_ant_arc_poster.png|Kite in the Chimera Ant arc poster Episode 82 OP.png Episode 130 OP.png Kite portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Kite portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Kite_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Kite_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Kite_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png